


There's Not a Star in Heaven That We Can't Reach

by yes_i_ship_it



Series: Depressing Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adoption, Dramatic Irony, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Planes & Plane Crashes, Sorry Not Sorry, you see where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/pseuds/yes_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Winchester, high school sweethearts and in their third year of wedded bliss, set out on the journey of a lifetime--to adopt their first child--only to discover how short that lifetime really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Not a Star in Heaven That We Can't Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is written, but not typed. Should be up next week, but don't hold me to that. I suck at schedules (this was supposed to be posted a month ago).

"Dean, babe, calm down. We haven't even gotten on the plane yet," Castiel chided, rubbing his husband's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Cas. You know how much flying freaks me out. Why wouldn't you just let me drive? Much easier. And safer," Dean replied.

"Actually, people are more likely to die in a traffic collision than in a plane crash. I don't want to put our daughter in any extra risk," Cas said, looking up at the news report flashing up on the screen, subtitles running beneath.

"Well I haven't crashed and killed us both yet, so I still think the Impala's safer," Dean challenged, smirking and looking at Cas who, still looking at the screen, shook his head.

"Dean, I assure you, we aren't gonna crash and die. It's perfectly safe," he replied, before looking at Dean and adding, "If you want, I can hold your hand the whole flight, you big baby."

Dean groaned as Cas grinned, muttering, "Babe, you're such a dork. But I will take you up on that offer."

"I thought you would," Cas said, and pecked Dean on the cheek and lips.

"Now boarding Groups 1 and 2 for Chicago O'Hare at 10:34," came a voice over the loudspeaker. 

"That's us, babe," Cas exclaimed, gripping Dean's arm as he groaned. "Oh come on, Grumpy, let's go," he added, shouldering his backpack and dragging Dean by the hand to the checkin station.

After scanning their boarding passes, they walked down the jetway and boarded the plane. Cas slid into the window seat and Dean slumped next to him, immediately resting his head against Cas' shoulder and closing his eyes. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and watched each passenger walk past. He smiled at the curious children, laughing when a boy booped Dean's nose. Dean smiled and opened his eyes, winking at the boy before his parents pulled him away, apologizing for disturbing them.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, everyone's on the plane. Now if you'll put up your tray tables, make sure your seats are in the upright and locked position, and buckle yourselves in, we can get this show on the road," the flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker.

As the engine roared to life, Dean jolted up, gripping the armrests, eyes wide and heart pounding. He looked over at Cas, who wordlessly pried Dean's hand off the armrest and grasped it, squeezing lightly and smiling over at him. Dean simply stared, trying to ward off what he knew was an impending panic attack.

"We'll be taxiing for about twenty minutes while you watch our safety video. Please take your time to prepare your children, or in this poor man's case, husband, for takeoff and the two hour flight," the flight attendant said, nodding to Castiel, who was still trying to calm Dean down. "On behalf of the pilot and copilot, I thank you for your cooperation. We hope you enjoy your flight."

"Cas," Dean whispered, crushing his husband's fingers, "Caaaaaaaaaaaaas."

"Dean, please stop. I'd prefer to keep my fingers, so if you'd kindly, ah, loosen your grip, that'd be great," Castiel muttered. "We're all gonna perfectly fine, babe. We're gonna land, get our luggage, get our rental car, go to the hotel, and sleep. For twelve hours."

"Sex first," Dean smirked, squeezing his hand gently before loosening his death grip.

Cas rolled his eyes, consenting, "Fine. Sex, then sleep. Then in the morning, which will probably end up being the afternoon, we'll eat, and then we'll drive our cheap, rental minivan over to meet our baby girl. Stop for pie along the way if you behave. Everything's gonna be fine, Dean."

"It better be," Dean muttered. "But we still should've taken the Impala."

"Dean, I swear to God, stop it," Castiel chided, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "Just take a nap and I'll wake you when we land, okay?" 

"Nuh-uh. I ain't sleeping on this death machine, Cas. No freaking way," Dean replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

The flight attendant laughed and cautioned, "Well hold onto your armrests or each other, gentlemen, 'cause we're about to take off."

Cas couldn't help but giggle as Dean turned to look at him, eyes wide with terror yet again. He offered his hand, which Dean immediately clung to. He closed his eyes tightly, slowly cutting off the circulation in Cas' hand. 

With an eye roll, Castiel tapped Dean's shoulder and, when his eyes reopened, reprimanded, "Babe, I literally just told you to stop killing my hand. I need it. Once we're in the air, I'll pull out your iPod. At least try to sleep, please. I don't want you all grumpy at the agency tomorrow."

Dean smiled sheepishly, loosening his grip and leaning his head against Cas' chest. The engine roared and the plane thundered down the runway, causing to clench his jaw tightly. Castiel ran his thumb over the back of Dean's hand soothingly as he watched the plane leave the ground though the small window. He watched the airport grow smaller and smaller, followed the ant-like cars and trucks in the freeway, traced the little planes move about the runway. Feeling oddly at peace, he let himself go for a few minutes. 

As the plane broke through the clouds and settled above the blanket of white, Dean squeezed his husband's hand gently, startling him out of his reverie. "Crap, sorry babe. Got lost for a minute," Cas said, unbuckling and reaching under the seat to grab his bag. 

"Cas, it's okay. Seriously. No need to rush," Dean chuckled as he watched his husband rummage through the overstuffed bag. 

"Do you want the music or not, Dean?" he grumbled in reply, as Dean slid his arm down to settle along his lower back, grumbling to himself. Castiel smirked as he handed Dean the retrieved iPod, patted him on the cheek with an "Anything for you, Princess" and pushed up the armrest between them. 

Dean rolled his eyes and put in one earbud before leaning his head against Cas's shoulder, sliding his slightly numb arm out from behind his husband's back. He tried to push the other earbud in Castiel's ear without looking, much to the latter's amusement. After putting the earbud in, Cas carded his fingers through his husband's hair and let _Enter Sandman_ lull them to sleep.


End file.
